


First Date

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Date, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready for a first date is a little nervous-making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



"Oh, bugger, bugger, bugger!" cried Tonks as her fingernail snagged on the delicate fabric. This was the third stocking she had laddered in as many minutes. Stockings weren't something she normally wore, but she wanted to look special tonight; she had waited for it long enough. She set her teeth and started over once again.

When finally both her legs were encased in smooth nylon, she clipped on the suspenders and slid her feet into her shoes. They too were not her usual trainers, although she _had_ sensibly decided against high heels. An evening with Bill wouldn't be much fun if she broke her ankle in the first thirty minutes.

Tonks slithered at last into the short black dress she'd chosen. It had a flippy skirt and ought to be fun for dancing. Her hair was her favorite bubblegum pink, and she put it into braids, except for the fringe which she left curling on her forehead.

She had decided to wear no makeup. Past experience had taught her that she would forget she had it on, rub her eyes, and end up with black circles around them. Not attractive, so best just to leave it off entirely.

A last look in the mirror assured her that she looked acceptable. Tonks grabbed up her purse and her wand and was ready to go.

* * *

Bill ran his comb through his hair and pulled it back, catching the fine red strands with a leather clip at the base of his neck. He wondered what color Tonks's hair would be tonight; she was always so unpredictable.

His black trousers fit snugly, showing off his arse. Bill tucked in the bright blue silk shirt and stamped his feet into the dragon hide boots he had bought earlier that year in a fit of extravagance. A carefully calculated splash of cologne finished his preparations. He liked a hint of musk, but ever since he'd heard a couple of girls complaining about their boyfriends using too much scent, he had been careful to minimize his own use.

This would be a good evening, he was sure. He was glad that he had bumped into Tonks -- quite literally -- in Diagon Alley last week while doing his Christmas shopping, and gladder still that he'd asked her to go out tonight and that she had said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> For ragdoll from coffee_n_cocoa, who suggested Bill/Tonks, with prompts "stockings, braids, fun".


End file.
